


Kingdom Hearts IV

by ALX_bigboi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALX_bigboi/pseuds/ALX_bigboi
Summary: A new threat rises as the passages of the Book of Prophecies becomes reality. The Master of Masters watches over the corrupted worlds as he waits for the ending he has written. The Guardians of Light are searching for Sora and whatever darkness remains in their worlds. With the Foretellers revived, and Luxu regaining his identity, a new war rages between light, darkness, and Kingdom Hearts.
Relationships: Aqua/Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Donald Duck/Goofy/Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	Kingdom Hearts IV

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This was created at a time where some of the KH games have not been completed or announced yet. So, I just made up my own plot of how I thought they would turn out and summed it all up to make this story.
> 
> I know that some of the worlds seen in here will be a little farfetched since Disney owns everything, yet forgets that they own it, but this is my own imagining of the story. So, if some of the world selections sound ridiculous, that's fan fiction for ya.
> 
> If you haven't played Kingdom Hearts, at least look up the story and lore! Seriously, I guarantee that I will make this confusing as hell and you will need to know all the references and stuff.

“A path set in stone is something meant to be broken…

An image in the mirror is meant to be changed…

So, a future that is meant to end all, is meant to be a beginning of something new…”

The Shibuya District remained empty. The bright lights have lightened the streets and the walls of the abandoned buildings. No shadows were casted. Only ones cast by other buildings. You’d either be blinded by the lights, or would disappear in the shadows. It’s empty.

However, there were people here. A hooded man stood on top of a skyscraper. He just stood there, and has been up there for quite a bit. Just like all the other hooded figures seen throughout the years, he was eccentric.

The Master of Masters.

He looked up at the moon and lifted his arms to make a frame out of his hands. He held this for about a second, then moved his hands to make a heart. A heart shaped moon.

What was he thinking? Why was he here? What was his plan?

Suddenly, he heard the clashing of weapons. Other people were here. The Master of Masters turned his head and he could see sparks, fire, and lightning erupting from the 104 building. He started to talk to himself.

“Oh ho ho! A rumble in the city? This I gotta see!” he giggled.

Without hesitation, he leapt from the building to land on another. He moved graciously through the air, just as much as he landed. He doesn’t lose his balance. He keeps leaping from building to building until he could get close enough without being seen. Not that whoever was on the 104 building would since he’s wearing a black coat, but still.

He could finally get a good look at the scene. Suddenly, his excitement went from a decent 20, to a 100 real quickly. Two figures were fighting. One held a Keyblade, and the other held a sword in his left hand, and a crossbow in his right. The Master had to process who was who. Then, he knew.

Sora, the Keyblade’s chosen wielder…

… and Yozora, the mysterious newcomer. The Master wasn’t really sure about him when he was writing the Book of Prophecies, but this might prove him wrong. Yozora had a pretty good advantage on Sora. He kept him on his toes as he fired many lasers across the roof. Sora is having trouble dodging them. The Master started jumping, cheering the fight on, and clapping maniacally. This was entertainment at his finest for him.

Yozora finally rushed in to strike Sora with his sword. He slashes him along the back, and Sora drops his Keyblade. He tried to get it back by making it rematerialize in his hands, but Yozora grabbed it and used a small device to make it his own. Sora was struggling to get back up. When he did, he was very worn out, and was about to collapse.

“How could—” Sora managed to let out before he fell on his knees.

The Master calmed down and really wanted to see what would happen next.

“Sorry, but I don’t lose.” Yozora muttered.

He walked forward and cast a spell on Sora. A crystal-like substance started to form on Sora’s hands. It spread throughout his body. Sora sat up, and let out one final breath. Then, his entire body was held up by a mount of crystals. He looked like a trophy of some sort. A trophy Yozora and forged. He walked up and put his hand on Sora’s knee, and could still feel fear and anguish, corrupting his heart. Yozora looked up, and said with full seriousness.

“I will save you.”

Suddenly, a huge blue light erupted from Sora's crystalized body, and a beacon was formed. 

Then, Yozora disappeared. He was gone from this world. The Master looked mesmerized. He looked around to see if anyone else was around. Then, he leapt to the 104 building to examine Sora. He really did look like a trophy that was made for a very expensive award ceremony.

The Master smiled, and then said to himself…

“Maybe I should’ve made this a little more comedical.”


End file.
